super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic(FB)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series,from Sega.He is a starter character in Fierce battlefield.He can transform into an werehog. Hedgehog's Moveset Basic attacks Basic combo - Punch,punch,kick Side tilt - Charged punch Up tilt - Uppercut Down tilt - Low kick Dash attack - Headbutt Aerial basics Neutral - Kick Forward - Punch Back - Elbow Up - Backflip kick Down - Downward kick Others Ledge attack - Get up and kicks Floor attack - Get up and do a spin kick Smash attacks Side smash - Punches twice Up smash - Do a backflip kick Down smash - Do a spin kick Grab attacks Pummel - Punch Forward throw - Kicks the enemy twice Back throw - Do his famous spin and throws the enemy backward Up throw - Kicks the enemy upward,then,jumps and kicks him again Down throw - Attacks the enemy with his spin Aerial grab - Send the enemy to the ground with a kick Specials Neutral special - Homing attack - Jumps while spinning and dashes at someone Side special - Spin dash - Dashes while spinning Up special - Spring jump - A spring appears under Sonic and sends him flying.You can use it again later Down special - Transform - Sonic transforms into his werehog form Fierce fatal force - Super Sonic - His skin is yellow and shines,he can fly,his attacks are stronger and can send the enemies flying just by touching them Hedgehog's miscelaneous Entrance - Says"I'm ready when you are" Win animation - Runs on the place and says"To slow" Lost animation - Stomps at the ground Taunts Standard - Says"Come on,step it up" Side - Do a backflip and poses Down/Up - Jumps and throws a ring that disappears Werehog's moveset Basic attacks Basic combo - Bite,bite,bite Side tilt - Headbutt Up tilt - Upward bite Down tilt - Low kick Dash attack - Slash Aerial basics Neutral - Bite Forward - Headbutt Back - Elbow Up - Upward headbutt Down - Downward slash Others Ledge attack - Get up and slash Floor attack - Get up and spins Smash attacks Side smash - Slashes once Up smash - Slashes upward Down smash - Spins and slashes Grab attacks Pummel - Bite Forward throw - Kicks the enemy away Back throw - Spins and throws the enemy backward Up throw - Throws the enemy upward,then,punches him Down throw - Jumps,throw the enemy to the ground and stomps on him Aerial grab - Grabs the enemy and throws him to the ground Specials Neutral special - Werepunch - Stretches his hand,punching Side special - Wereclaw - Stretches his arm and slashes forward Up special - Werejump - Jumps high,claws first Down special - Transform - Transforms into his normal form Fierce fatal force - Werespin - Spins like a tornado,with his claws stretched.You can control him and even jump. Werehog's Miscelaneous Entrance - Nothing(He enters as a hedgehog) Win animation - Howls,while Chip(Light Gaia)Appears and fly around him Lose animation - Stomps on the ground,while Chip look at the ground Taunts Standard - Howls Side - Roars and show his claws Down/Up - Chip flies around him Colors Blue team - Light blue hedgehog/Dark blue werehog(Default) Red team - Red hedgehog/Crimson werehog Yellow team - Yellow hedgehog/Yellow werehog Green team - Light green hedgehog/Dark green werehog Extra - Brown hedgehog/Brown werehog DLC - Light blue with Xmas hat hedgehog/Dark blue with Xmas hat werehog Category:Fierce Battlefield Category:Fierce Battlefield Characters